Lepuris
by Td03
Summary: Three Shots of random scenes I come up with for my 'I Need More Info of Them' and 'A Hero's Gotta Suffer Sometimes' that I'd like to share earlier. C1: Female Conan VS Ai about Kid's heists at 2AM. C2: FConan ranting thoughts. C3: Why Kaito didn't realize the Kudo he had met at the clock tower was Conan.
1. iNsult at 2 AM

**Just a couple of lines that got stuck in my head and I got the sudden impulse to write it down and Ta da~ Some stupid lame ass conversation has just been born.**

"Kudo-kun, why are you calling me at 2 AM?"

"I have a nightmare."

"Do you expect me to believe you?"

"Actually, I did. Now I don't. I borrowed-"

"stole."

"-how'd you know?"

"You went to Kid's heist."

"Just because I went to his heists does not mean I will steal."

"Well, for some reason you always went to his heists. You love homicide, not robbery."

"Kid's heists isn't what you could call a normal robbery."

"Right. Because your kind of normal robbery includes guns, yelling, and stealing. Kid's heists covered all aspect."

"You forgot to mention hostages."

"Kid disguises as one of those incompetent police force and lock the real ones up. I say they fell on the hostage category."

"You forgot to mention bullets."

"Bullets are included in the gun category."

"Kid's guns are full of anything but bullet."

"So you're saying a baby might pop out if Kid pulled the trigger."

"Either a hologram or a scientific reason lies behind his tricks."

"Tricks which you love so much."

"I will not deny that his tricks are tricky unlike common tricks."

"And you're too much of a geek to not like puzzle and codes."

"And you're too much of a geek to not like science and math."

"Science is more important than mere codes."

"Ah. The holy words of a holy geek."

"You just insulted yourself."

"And if it means I managed to insult the genius Haibara, then yes, I will insult myself."

"Fine, I overheard you promised Professor you'll 'borrow' some of Kid's bombs earlier."

"Eavesdropping is bad habit."

"Then you are a hypocrite."

"Then I have a bad habit."

"You can give the bombs to me after school."

"What? I can't go to the Professor's home?"

"No, he'll be too busy figuring out how Kid created the bombs to even realize you're in front of him, waving."

"You just insulted yourself."

"I didn't."

"You're too busy doing experiments to even realize I'm in front of you, yelling."

"Something I am doing right now, so if you want me to hurry and discover the antidote, stop bothering me."

"I know. I guessed you're still not listening to Professor's advice to sleep more and are still down in the lab and my suspicions are confirmed when I heard your voice echoed slightly and the fact I am even winning an argument against you."

"Fine! You win. Now leave me alone."

"Victory is sweet."


	2. Blue Demands

**ATTENTION! TO ALL OF MY FAITHFUL READERS AND ONLINE FRIENDS, MY QUOTA RAN OUT AND I CAN'T ACCESS MY ACCOUNT EVEN THROUGH WIFI, SEEING AS THE SYSTEM FORBID FFN FOR PRIVACY PROTECTION PROTOCOL BULLSHIT. FAVE 'DEEP CUTS' AND IF I UPDATE A CHAPTER, IT MEANS I CAN ACTUALLY ACCESS MY ACCOUNT HERE AND I'M CURRENTLY ANSWERING YOUR PMS AND REVIEWS.**

**HOWEVER, I AM NOT QUITTING ANY OF MY STORIES! IN FACT, I AM WRITING THEM IN MICROSOFT OFFICE WORD! SO PLEASE KEEP AN EYE ON THEM! THANK YOU!**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**Kage no Kenshi**

**Zaqhirix Cheshire**

**Bd05**

**Mae Bleu**

**Carottal **

**GuiltyKingOumaShu **

**silver tears85**

**Fundindar**

**Only a Guest**

**DGMx 07 ghost lover**

**ploThief **

**Ninuhuju**

**furrballnerd**

**Moonsoul121**

**Gashadokuro Amanojaku**

**Clancy1018**

**MiniMonster98**

* * *

**A CHALLENGE FOR DETECTIVE CONAN AUTHORS :**

**"Please continue this short paragraphs, I think it would be an amusing One Shot with the right humor or you can just use them as one of the ideas for a collection.****"**

Tomorrow is... Haibara's birthday... and she's expecting something old, something borrowed, something blue. Apparantly, Haibara got the phrase stuck in her mind for weeks after reading it in one of her fashion magazines, and now she's expecting Kudou-kun to find something blah blah blah to get the phrase out of her mind for good. Damned Prissy Demon, she realized the phrase is immensely connected to a gown for a traditional, a very long traditional wedding in the States, so she ordered Kudou-kun to find a freaking CHILD sized wedding gown.

Evil Eyed Yawny Girl...

So here she is, The Great Detective Shinichi Kudou reduced in size, driving with Yukiko-oneesan (She almost called her Mom 'obasan', there wasn't anyone around when she almost slipped or she'd have her Mom cussing) to one of her Mom's contacts that said she has what they're looking for. She wanted to just ask Ran or Eri-obasan, or, Hell, Sonoko even if she's desperate, but they have a holed bucket mouth unfortunately and even if they did, Haibara would know, she just does, and the next day Haibara would just look at the gown Conan would've brought and said, 'You weren't the one who got it, keep it to yourself.' and the miniature scientist would leave to the lab.

Conan would've done it, just ask Ran or Eri, unfortunately for her, Haibara had warned her and threaten to slip her a prototype pill that would destroy her vocal chords in the lines of 'At least you still get to keep your brilliant mind, Kudou-kun, you don't exactly need your voice. Plus, it'll save you the effort to scream when you take the antidote.'


	3. Shinichi's Body Voice

Kaito realized why he didn't recognized Shinichi in Conan when Conan told him she was Shinichi.

He had met the detective, on his very first heist as Kid. She was interesting, demanding him to play at his top game or don't play at all.

But there was a distinctive voice in one's body language. The Shinichi he knew now and had come to like- was different with the Shinichi before Conan existed. The Shinichi he had come to love was someone close to breaking, and not in any will to pick up the already broken pieces, just salvaging what can be fixed.

His Shinichi didn't care for the spotlight and was more withdrawn, more secretive, and carries more darkness, weather those darkness was secrets or the enemies she had made.

His Shinichi wasn't Shinichi, but a blend of Shinichi and Conan into someone new, someone only he can hold, someone only this new person wanted to be held.


End file.
